There is an electrospinning apparatus in which a fine fiber is deposited on the surface of a member by electrospinning (also called electric field spinning, charge-induced spinning, etc.).
A nozzle that ejects a source material liquid is provided in the electrospinning apparatus. Also, a needle-type nozzle head that includes multiple needle-shaped nozzles has been proposed; and a blade-type nozzle head in which multiple nozzles are provided in a plate configuration has been proposed.
In such a nozzle head, when the source material liquid is ejected continuously for a long time or when the ejecting and the stopping of the ejecting of the source material liquid are repeatedly performed, there are cases where the source material liquid adheres to the tip of the nozzle, and the source material liquid adhered to the tip of the nozzle coalesces by drying. If the source material liquid adheres to the tip of the nozzle, etc., there is a risk that the formation of the fiber may become unstable.
In such a case, although the operator may wipe the source material liquid adhered to the tip of the nozzle, the burden of the operator becomes too great. Also, there is a risk that the productivity may decrease because a long work time is necessary for the wiping.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop technology in which the cleaning of the nozzle can be performed easily.